


More than Words

by ionica01



Series: Family- Fairy Tail edition. [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Starting A Family, Uncertainty, reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Lucy has felt useless ever since she found out she was pregnant and unable to go on adventures with Natsu. He, in turn, tries to ease off her pain but cannot. The two confront and comfort each other after voicing their insecurities.





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

> "More than words is all you have to do to make it real."  
> -More than words is a beautiful song by Extreme. I was listening to it as I was writing this, so have a listen if you want to get into the right mood:)

Ouchhh!" Lucy exclaimed as she got off the couch, rubbing her back while holding her stomach with a hand. She had had a sore back ever since the bump started showing, but now it was getting worse each day. Despite loving the child that was growing inside her, the blonde couldn't help but be grumpy whenever the pain was too much to endure.   


"You okay?" Natsu asked, getting up as well. He always seemed so laid back, but Lucy knew he worried about her in his own way, and his always cheerful attitude was mandatory in order to cope with her pregnant needs. She had to admit it was annoying to know that he had none of her pains, but he still managed to cheer her up by the end of the day.   


"Mhm." She nodded, smiling tiredly. Although the celestial mage spent over half of her day sleeping or dozing off, she still felt unbelievably exhausted, which wasn't fair at all for Natsu: he had been doing missions alone for 4 months straight. As soon as he found out Lucy was carrying their child, he forbid her from going on any missions, despite Lucy's protests that she was fine and could go on doing requests for a while. The stubborn Natsu, however, insisted that she needed to rest and "grow her up properly" (it was his strong belief that they'd have a girl). 

Reluctantly, the woman accepted on one condition: that he'd come home every night, never be gone for longer than one day. He nodded, telling her that he had no intention to leave her alone at nights in the first place, to which Lucy agreed blushing.   
And he did keep his promise: he'd come home each night, telling her stories about how him and Happy went on jobs and tried their best not to destroy anything, but rather to gain money. She knew it must have been hard on him, given his adventurous spirit, to not get into fights or wreck havoc where he went. Moreover, lots of the requests he accepted involved travelling: his weakest point. 

He did so much just for her... While she did what?! Complain about some tiny little throbs? Mope around at home? She unconsciously hugged her stomach, deep in thought.   


Natsu hugged her from behind, placing both his hands over hers, on her bump. She looked up at him as he leaned his head on her shoulder, pushing her against him. His warmth took away a bit of her pain as she felt herself melting in the embrace.

"Your back hurts, right?" He asked softly, to which Lucy nodded again.   


"I know! How about I give you a massage?" His bright smile illuminated his face again, causing Lucy to smile, too.   


"If you would..." She answered.

"Of course!" He broke off the embrace and set down with his feet crossed, patting his lap.   


"Come on! What don't I do for my beloved wife?" He winked as Lucy rolled her eyes and sat, letting Natsu work his magic.   


Surprisingly enough, he was amazingly good at relieving her pain. He found all the pressure centres and pushed them accordingly, making Lucy almost purr. It felt heavenly! Which made the woman even more conflicted.   


"I'm sorry." She muttered, feeling guilty about all the things he needed to do for her, yet powerless at the same time.   


"Hm? What for?" The pink-haired blinked confused, stopping the calming circles he was drawing on her back and instead placing both his hands on her collarbone.   


"It's just... You've done so much by yourself and I feel just... Useless." She sighed, aware that she was complaining again. She felt Natsu's hands move up on her neck and to her cheeks as he turned her head towards him to lock their eyes.   


"You aren't doing nothing, you are raising our daughter!" He fired back at her, making Lucy feel like a worthless mother on top of it all. Realising that women are much more complicated that they seem when he saw the tears in her eyes, Natsu pushed her head in his chest, burying her in a hug.   


"Look, I'm really not doing that much. No matter what I do I can't seem to be able to ease your pain nor can I cook for you or clean the house or do other jobs that tire you and I don't even know how I'm supposed to take all of your burdens. I would if I could but i'm just so useless and..." He was talking fast, ashamed and very direct. The blonde soon realised that he was just as hopeless as her, worrying about things in silence.   


"Hey." She patted his chest in order to stop him. "It's the same for me: you go on jobs all alone and plus you need to travel a lot just because I can't work. You haven't enjoyed a good fight in a while because of me, either. And I'm moody and needy all the time so... I just sometimes wonder how come you always come back to me." She finished off with a sad smile, amazing Natsu beyond words: 

“Eh? Then what about me? You know I'm stupid and I always mess up yet you're always with me. Isn't it natural? It's because I love you that I come back!" He declared with a smile, erasing all the concerns lucy harboured just like that.   


"There you go again, comforting me!" She laughed, to which he responded:

“You too. You always wait home for me with a smile! And our daughter..." He touched her stomach again, leaning his forehead against hers, "I hope she's just like you." He looked at her with sincerity and closed in to press his lips against hers gently, conveying all his love to her as he received hers. 

His hands patted her bump and his thoughts shifted to their child, excitement overcoming him: what was she gonna be like? Would she be a daddy's girl? What'll be her magical power? What'll she look like?   


"I can't wait to meet her!" He told his wife as they pulled apart, causing her to chuckle.   


"Well I think she can't wait either. Do you feel it?" She asked, moving his hands to the top of her belly, where she could feel the baby kicking.   


"She-she's moving!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, moving his ear over to that place to hear his child. Lucy chuckled even louder, leading to Natsu "shushing" her so that he could hear their daughter better.   


"I don't think she's talking yet." Lucy giggled, running a hand through Natsu's hair and yawning.   


"You never know." He got up, taking Lucy's hand as he dragged her back up and into his arms.   


"Thank you." He whispered to both her and the baby. "You're amazing. I love you both.”

"I'm pretty sure we love you too." Lucy smiled and took in the word _'we'_. They were officially a family!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first time I try something like this, but I have a Family-post for ever couple of the big four in Fairy Tail, so I hope you enjoy:)


End file.
